wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
James Harrison
| birth_place = Burton upon Trent, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orlando, Florida Huntington Beach, California | billed = Burton upon Trent, England | spouses = Eve Torres (m. 2002) | trainer = Robbie Brookside Antonio Inoki Keiji Mutoh Tatsumi Fujinami | debut = March 20, 1994 | retired = }} Sir James Steven Harrison CBE (born February 6, 1981) is an English professional wrestler, booker and promoter, a mixed martial artist, Brazilian jiu-jitsu fighter and a retired professional boxer. He is currently signed to the WWE where he is the current co-owner alongside his sister Ana Sanchez, he also performs on the Raw brand. He currently holds the NWA, IWGP and the ROH Tag Team Champions alongside AJ Styles. He also holds the KO-D 10-Man Tag Team Championship alongside Styles, Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows and Bad Luck Fale Harrison is recognised as one of the most accomplished combat sportsmen in history currently holding a 40–0 MMA record he also held the UFC Heavyweight Championship holding it for over nine years. He also won a Gold medal in boxing at the 1998 Commonwealth Games and the 2000 Summer Olympics and later the IBF Heavyweight Championship, he retired from boxing in 2005 with an 11–0 record and in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu he has won eight world championships currently holding a 60–0 record. Due to this success Harrison has incorporated a lot of his combat sport history into his wrestling winning numerous title via technical knockout and has used a roundhouse kick and a triangle choke as his finishers. In wrestling he is the WWEs most accomplished wrestler winning 19 world championships, five Intercontinental, six United States, four European, 29 Hardcore and 3 Cruiserweight Championships. He has also held 18 tag team titles. He has also won four Royal Rumbles, two Money in the Bank contracts, the King of the Ring twice, the Bragging Rights trophy and the 2016 World Cup of Wrestling. He is also known for his stiff wrestling, heavy blading and since 2016 he has become a death match specialist. He has won 61 titles on the Independent wrestling scene 58 of which are DDT Pro-Wrestlings Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship. He also won the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship twice and its tag title counterpart once during his time in NJPW in the mid 1990s. Harrison took over as head booker for the WWE in 2015 after his father Steven Harrison bought the company from Vince McMahon. His impact was also recognised by critics, as he was also named Wrestler of the Year by Wrestling Observer Newsletter on ten occasions and holding the record for most Wrestling Observer Newsletter five star matches, with 29, he also achieved two 6-star matches. He has been described by likes of Stone Cold Steve Austin, John Cena and AJ Styles as the greatest wrestler of all-time. Harrison is known for popularising a flashier and quicker offensive in world wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career 'New Japan Pro Wrestling (1994, 1996–1997)' 'All Japan Pro Wrestling (1995–1996)' 'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' 'Intercontinental Champion and feud with The Harts and D-X (1997–98)' Harrison made his WWF debut on October 5, 1997 at Badd Blood: In Your House attacking Owen Hart after he had defeated Farooq and won the WWF Intercontinental Championship. The following night on Raw Harrison was forced to have a match against Owen's brother Bret Hart who Harrison defeated in a four minute squash match and then defeated Owen's brother in-law Jim Neidhart in just 30 seconds. Harrison would then face Owen at Survivor Series for the Intercontinental title which Harrison won. The following night on Raw Harrison began a feud with D-Generation X when he defeated Shawn Michaels which his controversial finisher The Headbutt. According to Harrison in an interview in 2013 with Stone Cold Steve Austin he had been asked by Vince McMahon to use a strong style version of a headbutt which Harrison stated that McMahon had no clue how dangerous it was. Harrison stated "Vince wanted me to use a strong style version of a headbutt as my finisher but he clearly had no clue about how dangerous it was. I only ever performed it five times in my whole career and won every match with it but every time I used it, I ended up busting myself open and causing my opponent to have a minor concussion and that's why I don't want to use it. Both myself and my opponent end up with a bad injury as a result." 'Championship pursuits and The Demon (1998–2001)' Harrison appeared as "The Demon" after WrestleMania XIV and went undefeated during this time several superstars continued to take on The Demon and end his unbeaten streak. Harrison under The Demon gimmick eventually won the WWF Championship at Unforgiven in 1999, the following night Harrison revealed he was The Demon. 'Tag Team dominance and feuds with Triple H and Stone Cold (2002–2005)' 'WWE Champion and singles division dominance (2006–2009)' 'Record-breaking tag team title reign (2009–2014)' 'The Authority, feud with Daniel Bryan and record-breaking titles (2014–15)' 'Return of The Empire and feud with The Authority and The Wyatts (2015)' On the July 20, 2015 episode of Raw ''The Authority were in the ring giving a promo before Harrison appeared and approached Triple H and told him that "Next week The Authority should prepare for hell. We will return." He would then emerge again on July 27 by himself with The Authority in-ring before the theme music for The Empire of Pain began playing and Harrison was joined in-ring by Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Cesaro and Randy Orton. 'Bullet Club and feud with Matthew Harrison (2016–2017) Harrison began 2016 by defeating Shinsuke Nakamura on'' Raw in one of the most anticipated matches of all-time. The match was one of the longest in ''Raw ''history but one of the best of all-time, it was back and forth for 10 minutes before Nakamura hit his ''Boma Ye ''finisher on Harrison he kicked out at two Harrison quickly got up and hit Nakamura with an ''F-5 ''and he kicked out. Harrison eventually won after hitting Nakamura with a ''Curb Stomp ''thus ending the moves ban and pinning him after a ''Tombstone Piledriver. On Raw ''on January 11, 2016 Roman Reigns took part in a one vs. all match and after he was being attacked by The New Day, Kevin Owens, Alberto Del Rio and Sheamus he was then hit with an ''F-5 ''by Brock Lesnar but after this Harrison walked down to the ring chokeslamming Lesnar and hitting him with an ''F-5 ''of his own officially setting up a US title match at the 2016 Royal Rumble. Harrison successfully retained the title. As Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns were announced alongside Brock Lesnar as the main event of Fastlane (2016), their friendship was put to the test and would ultimately lead to the break-up of The Empire of Pain. During a promo from Harrison, Reigns, Ambrose and The Usos they were interrupted by the Bullet Club, before Harrison attacked them before acknowledging the Bullet Club with the "Too Sweet" gesture thus turning Harrison heel for the first time since leaving The Authority. Harrison successfully defeated Alberto Del Rio at Fastlane in a tables match to retain his WWE United States Championship. Harrison alongside his brother Matthew took on The New Day at WWE Roadblock in their mandatory rematch for the WWE Tag Team Championship, this was delayed due to Matthew's severe injury in the match in which they lost the titles. This match was highly praised as saw James awarded his fourteenth five match star match by the ''Wrestling Observer Newsletter marking the first time a WWE tag match had been awarded the honour. Later on in the night Harrison defeated Baron Corbin, Luke Harper, Alberto Del Rio, Chris Jericho and Tyler Breeze in a six-way elimination match for his United States Championship It was announced on Raw on March 21, 2016 that Harrison would defend his WWE United States Championship against Triple H at WrestleMania 32 in a no holds barred match, the week prior it was announced he alongside his brother would defend their WWE Tag Team Championship titles at WrestleMania in a 3-on-2 no holds barred handicap against The New Day. On the March 24, 2016 episode of SmackDown! Harrison defended the US title successfully against Sami Zayn thus meaning he would have held the title for over 300 days, this made it only the third reign under the WWE banner to surpass 300 days. James alongside his brother successfully his tag team title against The New Day they were helped out by their sister Ana Sanchez who hit an RKO ''on Xavier Woods. In his US title match against Triple H his wife Eve Torres returned on what was their tenth anniversary and performed her finisher ''The Heart Breaker ''on Triple H's wife and manager Stephanie McMahon as Harrison securred victory and retained his title. Alongside his brother he will defend his tag titles against Enzo and Cass at Payback after Enzo and Cass won a number one contender's tournament. Harrison unsuccessfully defended his US title in a ladder match against Apollo Crews, The Miz, Damien Sandow, Neville, Tyler Breeze at Payback which Sandow won ending Harrison's reign at 336 days. Earlier in the night he and Matthew Harrison were scheduled to face Enzo and Cass in a tag team title match but less than four minutes in Enzo Amore suffered a severe concussion and the match ended in a no contest. The following night on ''Raw The Brothers faced The Vaudevillains with their tag team titles on the line and were unsuccessful in defending them after the match James attacked his brother and setting up a World Heavyweight Championship match at Extreme Rules. The match was considered one of the most brutal in WWE history in which Matthew won pinning James for the first time since Extreme Rules in 2014, a rematch was set up on Raw ''the following for Money in the Bank. The rematch at Money in the Bank would be even more brutal than Extreme Rules in a match that lasted over 45 minutes Matthew retained his title on again via pinfall. 'Death match specalist (2017–2018) Harrison's first death match came at a July 1, 2017 house show in Tokyo, Japan against death match legend Abdullah Kobayashi in a 445 light tubes death match for the NEVER Openweight Championship which Harrison won to retain his title. In July 2017 after defending the NEVER Openweight Championship in various hardcore stipulations, Harrison challenged Dean Ambrose who was a death match specalist from his time in Combat Zone Wrestling to a best of seven death match series for the title. They fought on four episodes of Raw, two live events before the final match was competed at SummerSlam. The more brutal matches, the 200 light tubes steel cage death match and the double hell death match were competed at live events. The seventh match was a 445 light tubes death match was done at SummerSlam with the score at 3–3, Harrison won the match to not only retain the title but to extend his unbeaten SummerSlam streak to 21–0. 'Teaming with AJ Styles (2018–present)' 'Lucha Underground (2016–present)' Harrison made an appearance on Lucha Underground at the September 14, 2016 taping under a mask and the ring name of El Demonio he wrestled and defeated Mil Muertes before revealing a Bullet Club t-shirt and removing his mask. Harrison returned to Lucha Underground three weeks later and again attacked Muertes. 'Independent circuit (2016–present)' Throughout 2015 and 2016 the WWE announced various partnerships with wrestling promotions all over the world. In September 2016 Harrison had a match at Evolve Wrestling where he defeated former WWE superstar Drew Galloway. Then a few days later he faced Wolfgang in Insane Championship Wrestling winning the match. He would then make a surprise appearance at House of Hardcore 21: Blizzard Brawl where he faced Matt Cross and would defeat him. In May 2017 Harrison competed in the IWA Mid-South King of the Deathmatch, defeating John Wayne Murdoch in the final. On July 10, 2017 it was announced Harrison was participate in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla's Battle of Los Angeles, at the event Harrison lost in a triple threat match in the final to Ricochet, in a match which also included Jeff Cobb. Harrison also appeared in Big Japan Pro Wrestling winning the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship in May before losing it 106 days later in August. 'Ring of Honor (2016–present)' He would also appear on the first Ring of Honor TV tapings following Final Battle 2016 interrupting a promo from newly crowned ROH World Champion Kyle O'Reilly hitting him with a Curb Stomp. On the following episode Harrison had a non-title match with O'Reilly and was victorious. He alongside his brother Matthew Harrison appearing on the Ring of Honor TV taping immediately following SuperCard of Honor XI where they interrupted newly crowned tag team champions War Machine (Hanson and Raymond Rowe) and they challenged them to a title match on night one of War of the Worlds. Matthew then hit Hanson with a running powerslam and James hit Raymond Rowe with a Venom Strike. 'Return to NJPW (2017–present)' It was announced by NJPW on December 11, 2016 that Harrison would return to NJPW for a match at Wrestle Kingdom 11 against Katsuyori Shibata, this was later confirmed by Harrison on twitter. Shibata later confirmed he would put his NEVER Openweight Championship on the line meaning that if Harrison was to win it he would be able to defend it in the WWE. At the end Harrison won the championship allowing it to be defended in both NJPW and the WWE with it being exclusive to the Raw brand. Harrison returned in June at Dominion 6.11 defending his NEVER Openweight Championship against Hirooki Goto in a lumberjack deathmatch, each man had four lumberjacks that they picked with Harrison being backed up by Chad Gable, Jason Jordan, Neville and Matthew Harrison. Harrison successfully defended his title for an eighth time since winning it in January. Harrison dropped the title to Hirooki Goto exactly one year after winning it at Wrestle Kingdom 12. 'Lucha Libre AAA (2017)' Harrison along with The Revival and The New Day took part at AAA's Triplemanía XXV in which Harrison took part in a triple threat match alongside Johnny Mundo and Hijo del Fantasma for the AAA Mega, Latin American and World Cruiserweight Championships in which Mundo retained all three of his titles. 'Global Force Wrestling (2017–present)' Harrison made his Global Force Wrestling debut on September 28, 2017 at GFW Impact! tapings defeating Eli Drake to win the GFW Global Championship but Harrison dropped the title back to Drake on October 7, 2017. Fighting career 'Mixed Martial Arts' 'Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu' 'Boxing' 'Professional career' 'Amateur career' 2000 Summer Olympics *Round 1: Defeated Sultan Ibragimov, 18–10 *Quarter-final: Defeated Jackson Chanet, 17–12 *Semi-final: Defeated Vladimer Chanturia, 17–14 *Final: Defeated Félix Savón, 21–13 1998 Commonwealth Games *Round 1: Defeated Garth da Silva, 16–3 *Quarter-final: Defeated Kevin Evans, 21–10 *Semi-final: Defeated Roland Raforme, 18–9 *Final: Defeated Mark Simmons, 21–9 Filmography : Main article: James Harrison filmography Personal Life Harrison married American dancer and model Eve Torres in 2002, Torres later joined Harrison in the WWE in 2008. Harrison has six children with Torres, five daughters Caitlyn (b. 2003), Ashlynn (b. 2005), Louise (b. 2007), Freya (b. 2015), Scarlett (b. 2017) and a son Jayden (b. 2017). Harrison also has a sixth daughter Shimako (b. 1997) who is regularly referred to as Sophie and is signed to the WWE under the name Lena. Harrison admitted in an interview with Chris Jericho in 2013 that prior to his marriage and even during he had problems with sexual relations in 2007 he had an affair with Maria Kanellis and Kelly Kelly but Harrison said his wife stood by him through it all. Harrison comes from a highly successful family, his father founded Apple, Inc. and his mother also plays a huge role in the company. He also has many successful wrestlers in the family being the older brother of Matthew Harrison and the twin brother of Ana Sanchez. He also has two younger sisters Laura a singer and Victoria an actress and model. Through marriage he is also related to former WWE Diva Aksana who is his brothers wife, Ana's husband Randy Orton, Laura's husband Seth Rollins and Victoria's husband Dean Ambrose. Former WWE superstar Mr. Kennedy was once related to Harrison as well as he was Ana's husband for five years. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Muta Lock'' (Inverted Indian deathlock) – 1994–present; adopted from Keiji Mutoh **''Blockbuster'' (Springboard somersault neckbreaker) – 1994–1997, 2017–present (NJPW) – innovated **''The Soul Taker'' (Spin kick) – 1994–present; used as a signature from 1997–1999 **''Curtain Call / Rainmaker (Wrist-lock transitioned into a short-arm lariart; sometimes preceeded by a german suplex) – 1994–1997; used as a signature from 1997–2016, rarely used since **Triangle choke – 1996–present **''Venom Strike (Fireman's carry cutter) – 2002–present – innovated; used as a signature move from 1994–2002 **''The Heabutt'' (Headbutt) – 1997; rarely used since **''Demon Strike (Swinging reverse STO, with theatrics) – 1997–2002; only used under "The Demon" gimmick **''Hangman's Noose ''(Belly-to-back inverted mat slam) – 1997–1999, used occasionally since **Phoenix Splash'' (Corkscrew 450° splash) – 1997–2002 – innovated; used rarely since; used as a signature from 1994–1997 **Bicep slicer – 2006–2010 **''Impaler DDT'' (Lifting DDT) – 2017–present (GFW) **''Death Bomb'' (High-angle senton bomb; usually onto florescent light tubes) – 2017–present (Death matches) **Rear naked choke – 2018–present *'Signatures moves' **Brainbuster **''Buckle Bomb (Turnbuckle powerbomb) **''Buckle Smash ''(Reverse STO into the turnbuckle) **Chokeslam **Curb Stomp'' (Running stomp to the back of opponent's head) – innovated **''Death drop'' (Apron DDT) **Diving clothesline **''F-5 (Fireman's carry facebuster) – innovated **[[Hell's Gate|''Hell's Gate]] (Modified gogoplata) – innovated **''Last Ride'' (Elevated powerbomb) – adopted from The Undertaker **''Lucky Lariat'' (Pendulum lariat) – 2005–2009 **Multiple kick variations ***''CCS Enzuiguri'' (Enzuigiri while facing away from a cornered opponent) ***''Drive By'' (Running front dropkick from the floor to the head of an opponent draped over the bottom rope) ***Drop ***Fireman's carry roundhouse – 1997–2000 ***''Pelé Kick'' (Overhead or backflip) – innovated ***''Penalty Kick'' (Football) ***Savate ***Sole ***Super **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly-to-belly ***Chokehold – innovated ***Dragon ***Exploder ***Super ***Release/Rolling German ***Tiger **Powerslam **''Ripcord Knee Strike'' ((Wrist lock transitioned into a short-arm bicycle high knee) – 2017–present **Samoan drop **''Shining Wizard'' (Running knee strike to a kneeling opponent) – 2001–present; innovated **Shooting star press – 1999–2004, 2015–present; used as a springboarding move from 2004–15 **Spinebuster **Springboard 450 splash **''Snap Trap / Black Widow (Octopus hold) – innovated **''Suicida Shot ''(Suicide somersault senton) **Superman Punch – 1997–2009, innovated **''Tombstone Piledriver (Kneeling reverse piledriver) – adopted from The Undertaker *'With The Undertaker' **'Double team finishing moves' ***'Spike Tombstone Piledriver ***''Midnight Doom ''(''Last Ride ''(Undertaker) followed by a ''Phoenix Splash ''(Harrison)) **Double team signature moves' ***'Double chokeslam *'Managers' **'Paul Heyman **Paul Bearer **Stephanie McMahon **Triple H **Natalya **Sgt. Slaughter **'Eve Torres' *'Wrestlers Managed' **'Matthew Harrison **Ana Sanchez *'Tag teams and stables' **The Authority (Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Mr. McMahon, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Batista, Big Show, Kane, Billy Gunn, Road Dogg, Jamie Noble, Joey Mercury, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton) **The Bone Street Krew / The Reapers (The Undertaker, Savio Vega, Henry Godwinn, The Godfather, Mideon, Yokozuna, Brian Adams, Rikishi, Paul Bearer, Mr. Fuji) **'The Brothers' – with Matthew Harrison **'The Dangerous Alliance – with Shawn Michaels **'The Empire of Pain '(Matthew Harrison, Ana Sanchez, Neville, Chad Gable and Jason Jordan) *'Nicknames' **"The Hitman" **'"The (Blood-soaked) Demon"' **"The Champ" **'"The Daredevil"' **'"The Greatest/Most Accomplished Combat Athlete of All-Time"' *'Entrance Themes' **'"I Bring the Darkness"' by Jim Johnston (November 9, 1997 – present) **"For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica (February 14, 1999 – July 19, 2016; used under "The Demon" gimmick) **"King of Kings" by Motorhead (June 19–September 21, 2011; used as part of The Brothers, August 19, 2013 – October 26, 2014; used whilst part of The Authority) **"Ministry" by Jim Johnston (March 29, 1999 – September 23, 1999; used whilst part of The Reapers) **"American Bad Ass" by Kid Rock (May 21, 2000 – December 4, 2000; used whilst part of The Reapers) **"Rollin'" by Limp Bizkit (December 10, 2000 – May 6, 2002; used whilst part of The Reapers) **"Dead Man Walking" by Jim Johnston (May 19, 2002 – September 19, 2002; used whilst part of The Reapers) **"You're Gonna Pay" by Jim Johnston (September 22, 2002 – November 16, 2003; used whilst part of The Reapers) **"Rest in Peace" by Jim Johnston (March 14, 2004 – February 21, 2011; January 30, 2012 – November 22, 2015; used whilst part of The Reapers) **"Awaken" by Disturbed (November 25, 2004–October 31, 2005; used whilst part of The Brothers) **"Pain Redefined" by Disturbed (November 1, 2005–June 13, 2011; used whilst part of The Brothers) **'"Curl of the Burl"' by Mastodon (September 18, 2011–May 2, 2016, September 25, 2016 – present; used whilst part of The Brothers) **"Master of Puppets" (February 14, 1999–March 26, 2001; used whilst part of The Empire of Pain) **"The Game" by Disturbed (April 1, 2001–May 16, 2004, May 21, 2006–October 2, 2011, July 23, 2012, July 27, 2015–February 15, 2016; used whilst part of The Empire of Pain) **"Shot'Em" by QBrick (February 15, 2016 – July 25, 2016; used as part of Bullet Club) **"Twisted Transistor" by Korn (September 26, 2016 – August 7, 2017) 'Wrestlers trained' :Main article: List of wrestlers trained by James Harrison 'Championships and Accomplishments 'Boxing' *IBF World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) 'Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu' *World Jiu-Jitsu +100kg Champion (2013, 2014, 2015, 2016) *World Jiu-Jitsu Absolute Champion (2013, 2014, 2015, 2016) 'Mixed Martial Arts' *'Bellator MMA' **Bellator Heavyweight Championship (1 time; current) *'Shooto MMA' **Shooto Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'''''Wrestling Observer Newsletter **Mixed Martial Arts Most Valuable (2007, 2008) **Most Outstanding Fighter (2007, 2008, 2017 *'UFC' **UFC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **UFC Hall of Fame 'Professional wrestling' *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship (2 times; current) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Best of the Best (2017) *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **DDT Extreme Division Championship (1 time) **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (58 times) **KO-D 10-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time; current) – with AJ Styles, Bad Luck Fale, Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows (1) *'Impact Wrestling' **Impact Global Championship (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South King of the Deathmatch (2017) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' **ICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with AJ Styles *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time; current) **NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time; current) – with AJ Styles *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship1 (2 times) **IWGP Tag Team Championship (2 times; current) – with AJ Styles (1; current), Junji Hirata (1) **NEVER Openweight Championship (1 time) **J-Crown (1 time) **British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight Championship1 (1 time) **NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship1 (1 time) **NWA World Welterweight Championship1 (1 time) **UWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Championship1 (1 time) **WAR International Junior Heavyweight Championship1 (1 time) **WWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship1 (1 time) **WWF Light Heavyweight Championship1, 2 (1 time) **Young Lion Cup (1995) **Best of the Super Juniors (1996) **Greatest Wrestlers (Class of 2011) *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame' **Class of 2018 *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Wrestler of the Year (2001, 2003, 2005, 2007, 2009, 2013, 2014) **Tag Team of the Year (1999–2002, 2005, 2007) with The Undertaker **Tag Team of the Year (2008–2012) with Matthew Harrison **Match of the Year (1997) vs. Owen Hart **Match of the Year (1998) vs. The Rock **Match of the Year (2001) vs. Eddie Guerrero **Match of the Year (2004) vs. Kurt Angle **Match of the Year (2009) vs. Shawn Michaels **Match of the Year (2012) vs. Brock Lesnar **Match of the Year (2014) vs. Daniel Bryan and Batista **Match of the Year (2015) vs. John Cena and Seth Rollins **Match of the Year (2016) vs. Shinsuke Nakamura **Feud of the Year (2001, 2002) vs. Kurt Angle **Feud of the Year (2006) vs. Edge **Feud of the Year (2007–2009) vs Triple H **Feud of the Year (2012) vs Big Show **Feud of the Year (2014) vs. Seth Rollins **Feud of the Year (2015) as part of The Empire of Pain vs. Bullet Club **Feud of the Year (2016) vs. Matthew Harrison **Most Popular Wrestler (1998, 2004, 2006, 2012–2014) **Most Inspirational Wrestler (1998, 2001, 2005, 2007–2011, 2014) **Rookie of the Year (1994) **Ranked No. 1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2000, 2005, 2008–2010, 2012–2014 **Ranked No. 14 of the top 500 wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 **Ranked No. 8 of the top 100 tag teams of the "PWI Years" with Junji Hirata in 2003 **Ranked No. 28 of the top 100 tag teams of the "PWI Years" with The Undertaker in 2003 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (2 times; current) – with AJ Styles (1 time; current) and Matthew Harrison (1) *'WWE' **WWE Championship3 (9 times) **World Heavyweight Championship (10 times) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (5 times) **WWE United States Championship (6 times) **WWE European Championship (4 times) **WWE Hardcore Championship (29 times) **WWE Cruiserweight Championship (3 times) **Million Dollar Championship (1 time) **WWE Tag Team Championship (6 times; current) – with The Undertaker (3), Matthew Harrison (2), AJ Styles (1; current) **World Tag Team Championship (13 times) – with The Undertaker (4), Matthew Harrison (3), Shawn Michaels (3), John Cena (1), Stone Cold Steve Austin (1), The Rock (1) **ECW Championship (1 time) **WCW Championship (1 time; final) **Money in the Bank (2010 – World Heavyweight Championship, 2013 – WWE Championship) **Royal Rumble (2003, 2004, 2005, 2008) **King of the Ring (1998, 2000) **Bragging Rights Trophy (2009) with Chris Jericho, Kane, R-Truth, Matt Hardy, Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith **Bragging Rights Trophy (2010) with Rey Mysterio, Jack Swagger, Alberto Del Rio, Edge, Matthew Harrison and Kofi Kingston **World Cup of Wrestling (2016) with Finn Bálor and Cesaro **Sixth Grand Slam Champion **Ninth Triple Crown Champion **Slammy Award (20 times): ***Extreme Moment of the Year (2008, 2013, 2014) ***Match of the Year (2008, 2013, 2014 (as part of Team Cena), 2015) ***Superstar of the Year (2008, 2009, 2012) ***Tag Team of the Year (2009, 2013, 2014) with Matthew Harrison ***Holy %&@*# Moment of the Year (2010) ***OMG Moment of the Year (2011) ***Feat of Strength of the Year (2012) ***Insult of the Year (2012) ***What a Maneuver! Award (2013) ***THIS IS AWESOME! Moment of the Year (2013) ***Best US Open Challenge match (2014) vs. Seth Rollins *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **7 Star Match (1995) vs. Mitsuharu Misawa on October 25 **6 Star Match (1995) vs. Shinya Hashimoto on January 4 **6 Star Match (2016) vs. Shinsuke Nakamura on January 4 **5¼ Star Match (2017) vs. Dean Ambrose on August 20 **5 Star Match (1995) vs. Wild Pegasus on May 3 **5 Star Match (1995) vs. Keiji Mutoh on August 15 **5 Star Match (1995) with Kazuo Yamazaki vs. Mashiro Chono and Hiroyoshi Tenzan on October 30 **5 Star Match (1995) vs. Jushin Thunder Liger on December 13 **5 Star Match (1995) vs. Ric Flair and Sting on December 27 **5 Star Match (1996) vs. Jushin Thunder Liger on January 4 **5 Star Match (1996) with Junji Hirata vs. Kazuo Yamazaki and Takashi Iizuka on June 12 **5 Star Match (1996) vs. The Great Sasuke on July 1 **5 Star Match (1997) vs. Owen Hart on November 9 **5 Star Match (1998) vs. The Rock on January 12 **5 Star Match (1998) vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Undertaker and Kane on December 6 **5 Star Match (1999) vs. Ken Shamrock on February 14 **5 Star Match (1999) vs. Mankind on October 17 **5 Star Match (2000) vs. The Rock, Mick Foley and Big Show on April 2 **5 Star Match (2001) vs. The Rock on February 25 **5 Star Match (2001) vs. Eddie Guerrero on April 1 **5 Star Match (2002) vs. The Undertaker on August 25 **5 Star Match (2002) with The Undertaker vs. Edge and Rey Mysterio on October 20 **5 Star Match (2004) vs. Kurt Angle on March 14 **5 Star Match (2009) vs. Shawn Michaels on August 23 **5 Star Match (2010) vs. Edge on March 28 **5 Star Match (2012) vs. Brock Lesnar on August 12 **5 Star Match (2014) vs. Daniel Bryan and Batista on April 6 **5 Star Match (2015) vs. John Cena and Seth Rollins on January 25 **5 Star Match (2016) with Matthew Harrison vs. Big E and Kofi Kingston on March 12 **5 Star Match (2016) with Finn Bálor and Cesaro vs. Kazuchika Okada, Hiroshi Tanahashi and Katsuyori Shibata on July 1 **5 Star Match (2016) vs. Matthew Harrison on July 24 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Katsuyori Shibata on January 4 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Will Ospreay on May 23 **5 Star Match (2018) with AJ Styles vs. Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa on January 28 **Wrestler of the Year (1995, 1999, 2004–2006, 2008–2010, 2012) **Most Outstanding Wrestler (1995–2005, 2014) **Best Box Office Draw (2002–2006, 2015) **Feud of the Year (1995) vs. Mitsuharu Misawa **Feud of the Year (1996) vs. Jushin Thunder Liger **Feud of the Year (2001) vs. The Rock **Feud of the Year (2006) vs. Edge **Feud of the Year (2007, 2009) vs. Triple H **Feud of the Year (2014) vs. Daniel Bryan **Feud of the Year (2015) with The Empire of Pain vs. The Authority **Feud of the Year (2016) vs. Matthew Harrison **Tag Team of the Year (2001) with The Undertaker **Tag Team of the Year (2004, 2005) with Shawn Michaels **Tag Team of the Year (2009–2012) with Matthew Harrison **Best on Interviews (1994–1997, 1999, 2004, 2009, 2013, 2015, 2016) **Most Charismatic (1995, 1996, 1998, 2003, 2009, 2012) **Best Technical Wrestler (1995–2003, 2014–2016) **Best Brawler (1995–2002, 2007–2013, 2015, 2017) **Best Flying Wrestler (1998, 2002, 2005, 2009–2015) **Most Underrated (1994) **Match of the Year (1995) vs. Mitsuharu Misawa on October 25 **Match of the Year (1996) vs. Jushin Thunder Liger on January 4 **Match of the Year (1997) vs. Owen Hart on November 9 **Match of the Year (2000) vs. The Rock, Mick Foley and Big Show on April 2 **Match of the Year (2001) vs. Eddie Guerrero on April 1 **Match of the Year (2002) with The Undertaker vs. Edge and Rey Mysterio on October 20 **Match of the Year (2004) vs. Kurt Angle on March 14 **Match of the Year (2014) vs. Daniel Bryan and Batista on April 6 **Match of the Year (2015) vs. John Cena and Seth Rollins on January 25 **Match of the Year (2016) vs. Shinsuke Nakamura on January 4 **Rookie of the Year (1994) **Best Wrestling Maneuver (1999) **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2001, 2002, 2006) **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2014) with Matthew Harrison **Best Booker (2015, 2016) **Best Gimmick (1998–2000, 2002, 2006, 2012, 2013, 2015) **Best Gimmick (2004) with Shawn Michaels **Best Pro Wrestling Book (2014) 20 Years of Joy and Guesses **Best Pro Wrestling DVD (2014) **Reader's Favorite Wrestler (1999, 2003) **Best Heel (1995) **Best Wrestler (2000s) **Best Tag Team (2000s) with Shawn Michaels **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) Note: 1 These eight titles were simultaneously defended under the J-Crown. 2 This title reign is not recognised by the WWE. No reigns with the title prior to December 1997 are recognized by the WWE. 3 During Harrison's eighth and ninth reign the title was known as the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. 'Lucha de Apuesta record (3–0)' See Also */Title History/ */Death Match Record/ Category:1981 births Category:WWE Champions Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:WWE United States Champions Category:WWE European Champions Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:WWE Cruiserweight Champions Category:Million Dollar Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:ECW Champions Category:Money in the Bank winners Category:Royal Rumble winners Category:King of the Ring winners Category:World Cup of Wrestling winners Category:Bullet Club Category:The Empire of Pain Category:The Authority Category:New World Order Category:Bullet Club members